


The Space Sardonyx Served

by erasergun



Series: Pearlrose Bomb [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasergun/pseuds/erasergun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second fic for the Pearlrose Bomb</p><p>Pearl is left alone at the temple with her thoughts and memories and realizes something she rather wouldn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Sardonyx Served

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fits the prompt ‘fusion’. It’s set during Keystone Motel, and is another side as to why Pearl was so tempted by Sardonyx. Hope you enjoy!

Pearl sat in the temple, knees pulled up to her chest as she rocked back and forth slightly. She closed her eyes tightly and sniffed, trying not to cry. She wiped her nose and muttered to herself.   
“Trust you to abuse fusion Pearl.” The skinny frame looked up at the painting of Rose. Beautiful, perfect Rose. Pearl felt another wave of tears coming but she bit her lip hard, holding them back as best she could. She didn’t want anyone to see her in such a state. Amethyst could come out of her room at any moment. At least Steven and Garnet wouldn’t come back until tomorrow morning. Garnet. Pearl winced at the reason she felt so terrible in the first place. 

She shuddered and curled up around a pillow. Fusing as Sardonyx had just felt so good, so irresistible, so amazing. The sensation of sharing a body with someone, or rather, some people, she cared about so much had felt so good and liberating. Sardonyx made her feel powerful and strong, and destroying the tower had been extremely satisfying. Fusing hadn’t felt that good since… Pearl whined and pressed her hands over her ears, almost as if she was blocking out her own thoughts. She grimaced and rocked back and forth, trying to push down the memories of Rainbow Quartz.

 _They had first fused on the battlefield, fighting Blue Diamond. They had been back to back, fighting off countless gems just like them. As soon as there was a pause in the fighting, Rose had gripped Pearl’s hand tight and looked her in the eyes as the other Crystal gems fought around them. Pearl saw the frantic energy in Rose’s eyes and Pearl was starstruck._  
“Pearl we have to-“  
“Rose I can’t!! You’re too important I’m just a, a Pearl!”  
“You’re my Pearl. Do I have your consent?” Pearl’s chest heaved and she gave a single nod. Rose lifted Pearl’s hand and began the fusion. Pearl felt her gem begin to glow and heat up with energy. She felt nothing but her body moving and Rose’s body moving around hers, white skirts flaring out around her ankles. Pearl was oblivious to the battlefield around her as they fused. Pearl was held in limbo as their bodies merged and became one being until they were complete. They were Rainbow Quartz.

Pearl stayed frozen as the hologram flickered out, and she stared at the empty space the projection had left. The empty space Rose had left. She gulped and rubbed her gem as its glow diminished. Pearl found herself speaking like clockwork.   
“We’re taller than you are Rose!” She smiled weakly and wiped at her eye with the heel of her palm. Fusing with Rose had felt even better than being Sardonyx. She felt like she was dancing every second they were Rainbow Quartz, and found any excuse to fuse with Rose possible. They were unstoppable as Rainbow Quartz, a free spirit, uncontrollable. Pearl looked up at the painting of Rose once more and her hand tightened around her stomach.

 

 _They fused for the last time a year before Steven was born. It was a tough fight between the gems and an infestation of giant centipeetles in the desert, and the spinning whirlwind around them didn’t help. The four of them fought hard, but Amethyst was struggling and Garnet hollered above the wind._  
“We have to form Sugilite!”  
“No! She’s too reckless!” Rose yelled in return, slicing at a centipeetle with her sword. Pearl squinted up at Rose.  
“Rose! Fuse with me!” Rose looked down at her, about to say something, but she closed her mouth and jabbed a centipeetle in the stomach, finally poofing it. She turned to Pearl quickly and dropped her sword. She grabbed Pearl by the waist and threw her into the air. Pearl tumbled through the hot desert air, before literally diving into Rose Quartz’s arms. Their form shifted and squirmed before Rainbow Quartz finally stood there, towering over the gems. She picked up Rose’s sword and beheaded a centipeetle easily, dancing through the writhing floor of bugs, stomping and slicing and jabbing and squashing beneath her toes. With Rainbow Quartz’s help the gems’ battle was soon over. Rainbow Quartz stood there in the settling sand, looking at her sword. She looked up and Rose’s voice came out of her mouth.   
“My Pearl.” They unfused and Pearl lay in an undignified position on the sand while Rose stood tall and firm, looking at her gem. Pearl looked up at Rose and saw that Rose looked worried.   
“Rose what’s wrong? Did I… Did I do something?” Rose looked down at Pearl and her expression of thought and worry was replaced with one of kindness and gentleness.   
“Oh no, I’m fine. Just… Just tired.”

 

Pearl’s second hologram flickered out and Pearl reflected on what she had just relived. Thinking of fusing as Rainbow Quartz was always a sensitive issue. Sardonyx had been the first thing to fill that gap Rainbow Quartz could never fill again. Watching it happen again had showed Pearl a whole other side to the story, how Rose felt about Rainbow Quartz. She shuddered and stood up to pace the floor. Fusing as Rainbow Quartz felt astounding to Pearl, and surely it would have felt amazing to Rose too, right? Pearl rubbed at her temples, wincing at the headache her crying had given her. Rose had known. Rose knew she would have Steven and she knew this would very likely be the last time they fused together. Pearl covered her mouth with her hand and looked up at Rose’s painting. Her innocent smile seemed to hide something now that she looked at it again. Pearl pressed her lips together and drew her fingers across her lips like Steven did when Connie whispered things in his ear.   
“My lips are sealed.” She whispered. Pearl sat down on the couch, and this time, she turned her back to the painting as the sun peeked over the horizon.

* * *

 

_This one was pretty angsty ~o~ Sorry!! I have a sinking feeling the gems are going to find things out about Rose Quartz they don’t like and it’s going to take its toll on Pearl. Precious birb child why must you do this_


End file.
